Bakugan Battle Brawlers: A New Generation
by Anya-BlazeSweet-Wishes08
Summary: It's been many years since Wise Man was defeated and Dan left to find where the wind would take him. He's come back, starts a family with Runo. He is still not done helping others and adventuring, but him and his friends aren't the focus anymore. It's time for the new generation to step forward. Is his headstrong, adventurous daughter ready for what lays before her and her friends?
1. Prolog: Danny's Video

She smiles as she turns her camera on and starts recording.

"Hi~! My name is Daniela Kuso, but you can call me Danny, if you can guess by my last name my parents are the famous brawlers Dan and Runo, I also have a little brother named Ryan, he's a little sweetheart, him and me are little genetic prodigies seeing as we each have our parents eye color and hair color but swapped. My right eye is blue green like the sea which is from my mother and by hazel red brown left eye is from my father, I also have his brown hair that fades into my mom's light bright bluenette hair, Ryan is as I said the opposite of that, but as he acts nothing like mom and dad people say I act exactly like both my parents."

"And speaking of my parents I feel like I have the best ones ever or I should say best mother ever seeing as my father has been absent most of my life. They're still married but he just likes going on adventures, one's he says I'm too young to go on. But not anymore I'm 17 going on 18 in two weeks. He better keep his promise and be here for my 18th birthday and take me and my friends on an adventure like him and his friends did. Which funny enough his and mom's friends had kids who are my friends. I know, go fig' right?" She smirks at the camera.

"There's Shun and Alice they have a boy who's one year older than me named Shawn and then his sister a year younger than Ryan named Allie, Shawn has his father's jet black hair and his mother's brown eyes while his sister has their mom's orange hair and dad's light brown eyes, sadly Shun and Alice are no longer together they had a bad fight and split up, no one will tell us why but I have a feeling its because Aunt Alice is in love with someone else." She frowns a little before shifting back to a smile and continuing.

"Then there's Aunt Julie and Uncle Billy, they have a pair of twins. a boy and a girl named Bobby and Juliet. Bobby has his mother's silver hair and dad's blue eye's, Juliet has her dad's blonde hair and Aunt Julie's grey eyes and they both have Uncle Billy's freckles."

"Then there's Uncle Marucho who hasn't had kids, neither has Uncle Jake or Uncle Gunz. Speaking of Uncle Jake, he actually lives on another planet, yep, my family has friends all over the world and other worlds"

"On New Vestoria there's Aunt Mira and Uncle Ace they have a boy a year younger than me named Dacen, he has sapphire eyes from his mom with a ring of cool grey around his pupil from his father, also his mother's bright orange hair with blue green tips. Also Uncle Baron who also has no kids yet, same for Uncle Keith/Spectra. New Vestoria is the home of all Bakugan before some traveled to earth, Neathia, and Gundalia." At the alien planet names her eyes sparkled with interest.

"Neathia is where Uncle Jake moved to, and where peace is made between the Neathian's and the Gundalian's through Queen Fabia's and Ren's marriage making him her king. The two rule Neathia together as their friend Nurzak rule's over Gundalia. And my last friend to mention is Uncle Ren's and Aunt Fabia's daughter Rina, she's the same age as me. Being half Neathian and half Gundalian make's her true appearance wicked cool, and just like those of both her races she can take on a human form. I don't have permission to fully describe what her true form look's like but I am able to tell you of her human form. She has her mom's dark blue hair and her dad's golden eye's." She then drops her smile and gets a bit more serious.

"Speaking of Gundalia, part of my mind says to stay away from there, another part is way to curious and want's to explore. Especially ever since I got these dreams of the Gundalia castle, even though I've never been there, seeing a Gundalian woman with long bright blonde hair, pointed ears and blue skin, she calls me over then the last thing I see is a bright gold light before I wake up. I haven't told anyone of my dreams, if fear of anyone stopping me from going and finding answers while going on adventures. And for some reason the closer it gets to my birthday, the more my head hurts, something in the back of my mind telling me to run away to Gundalia, along with some other dark thoughts. I'm not sure what to make of them, but as much as I don't act on them the harder it becomes to not give into them. . . ." She tightly closes her eyes as if experiencing a head ache for a brief second then it seems to fade as her smile returns.

"Well I think that's enough for now, see ya guys, and if you ever want to brawl, look me up, I am number one after all with my fusion Pyrus Haos Tigrerra Dragonoid, or Tigo for short. ." She looks away as a female voice is heard shouting a little bit. ". .I hear my mom calling me, bye~!" She turns the screen off and sighs as both of her eyes glowed purple for a second before fading.


	2. Ch1: Birthdays Secrets Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the canon characters or places from Bakugan Battle Brawlers, also I listen to music while writing so if some lyrics or songs slip in I don't own those either, hope you enjoy my story ^^

"Hey mom~!" The now eight-teen year old girl called as she enters her families little café coffee house in Wardington. "Hey honey, out of school?"  
Her mother asks as she raises an eyebrow to her giggling eldest child. "Mom schools been out for weeks now, its Ryan who's still in preschool" "Oh right, sorry hun I just have a lot on my plate" The daughter smiles, she has long brown hair that fades into light blue hair near the tips which is loosely tided back in a low ponytail with a few small braids. She has on a medium red sweater shirt on, it shows her shoulders off a little bit and is held up by light yellow straps over her shoulders, it also has flowers on her right hip in the same shade of yellow. The shirt was a little loose but still showed off her natural hourglass body and natural sized breasts. The eight-teen year old also had on a pair of dark blue denim jean shorts under them she has black capri tights, she also had white and purple striped socks slighting pocking out from under her ankle high light brown combat boots. connected to her shorts is her bakugan ball holder, holding four of her other bakugan she always had as back up. But her main one was fusion Pyrus Haos Tigrerra Dragonoid, or Tigo for short. She also has a light golden tan from being outside so often for either battling or running. Her eyes are too different colors, her right was the same blue-green from her mother and left eyes red brown of her father. Speaking of her father she's named after him, her name is. . .

"Daniela Kuso! Please get your head out the clouds!" Danny's mom Runo shouts at her. Danny blinks and rubs the back of her neck with a light chuckle. "Sorry mom, I was just thinking of what might happen today, speaking of which, any news from dad?" Danny's eyes shined with hope, that was then shattered by her mothers next words. "No, sorry honey, but I haven't heard anything" Runo sighed seeing her daughters smile drop as she looked at the ground. _Well it wouldn't be the first time he missed my birthday_ the eight-teen year old thought to herself as she sighed then put on a smile. "Well I'm going to Bakugan Interspace, apparently my friends have something planned for me" the brun-blueette said to her mother whom smiles. "Ok, just be back around eight thirty ok?" Danny nods then heads out the door, hops on her scooter as Tigo hops out. "Its nice how you put on a brave fave for your mom Danny" says her bakugan partner, her words helped her human partner smile. "Thanks Tigo, but I was really hoping dad would keep his promise and be here, but at least I have you and everyone else" She smiles at her bakugan who gives a happy nod before hopping into the scooter basket as Danny reaches in pulling out a pair of goggles then rides off to Bakugan Interspace.

As Danny pulls up and parks in front of the access points for Bakugan Interspace her eyes are caught on a familiar sight of the night-teen year old boy waiting for her. Shawn Kazami, he wore a black shirt with a green jacket that's slightly zipped up halfway up his chest. The jacket also has black strips going from the shoulders to the end of the sleeves while the shirt was plain. He also had on black pants with white strips going down from the hip to the end, Shawn also had dark brown combat boots. His jet black hair went to his shoulder blades with a few slight bangs in his face. Right now his eyes were closed as he leaned back against a pillar, legs crossed with arms crossed as the girl smiles. A light blush on her cheeks picturing his light hazel brown eyes.

Danny parked, which gave timed for her blush to fade as Tigo hopped out of the basket and lands on her shoulder then she moves her goggles to her hair as she walks over to the Ventus Aquos brawler. "Hey Shawn~!" The Pyrus Haos brawler says friendly with a wave and smirk as she walks over to him. The sweet stoic Ninja Boy opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of his childhood best friend, and secret crush. The two have secretly loved each other for years but because they feared rejection due to thinking the other only sees them as a friend/sibling. So they kept their true feelings silent.

"Well there's the birthday girl, took you long enough" Shawn says to her as she rolls her mismatched eyes. "Well I had to chat with my mom so I could face the repeating disappointment of my father missing another birthday and breaking his promise to all of us" The brun-blueette says sarcastically, she loved her father but the more he did this, the less respect she had for him. Ninja Boy sighs then rubs her head "He still might show up Firefly, now lets beam inside before Juliet bursts." Danny smiles lightly and chuckles, though she had no hope for her father to show up. She had given up on such hopes long ago. "Good point Ninja Boy"

Then the two beamed themselves into Bakugan Interspace, a virtual reality Bakugan Brawling place created by Danny's uncles Marucho and Ren years ago and has been since then been updated. Now there are access points world wide and on other worlds as well. B.I. (Bakugan Interspace) is also Danny's and friends favorite place to hang out and train. Once inside she sees her friends. Twins, Juliet and Bobby Gilbert. And other worldly friends. The Vestal Dacen Grit-Clay and the Neathian and Gundalian mix named Rina Claw Sheen. She smiles at her friends, her family.

Danny yells in surprise as the bright blonde female twin jumps and gives her a hug. "DANNY~~~!" "AAHHHH!" Danny started to lose her footing from the hug of her hypergenic shopaholic bestie. Her golden hair going to the middle of her back and a pink square clip from her mom holding her bangs on the left side of her face. Juliet's eyes are like her mothers, dark grey-blue. On her nose dances freckles from her father. She wore a black blue crop top with white shorts and black knee high boots. Her brother Bobby smiled and rolled his bright blue eyes at the sight. He has silver hair that stops just a little bit below his neck and tied back in a low ponytail with his father's lucky lightning bolt hat on his head. He has on a dark brown hoodie jacket with sleeves torn off over a faded orange shirt. The elder male twin also had black shorts that go to his knees with white tennis shoes. "Ok Juliet, let her go" Bobby tries to pry his sister from Danny, but to no avail. "No! Its her birthday! She needs her birthday hugs!" Juliet yells as Danny smiles with a sigh. "As nice as your hugs are Jules, I'd like to be free of this one please" Juliet sighs and lets go "Fine, but you will be getting more hugs later" Danny chuckles and rubs the back of her neck as Bobby and Dacen roll their eyes, Rina giggles and Shawn smiles.

"Well shall we start brawling?" Dacen asks. His hair orange with a few light aqua blue tips on his slightly shaggy hair. Under some of his bangs were his sapphire eyes with a ring of cool grey around the pupil. He has on a white jacket with a thin blue line from the neck to the ends of the sleeves. The Vestal boy also has on a black shirt with a thin purple strip going from the bottom to the neckline. His pants are medium dark blue, on his feet were black tennis shoes. "That's up to the birthday girl Dacen" the Neathian-Gundalian hybrid Rina says with a smile. Her dark blue neck length hair, some of it in her face with a part over her eyes. Her eyes had the appearance of human ones aside from being golden with a slit pupil, similar to that of a reptiles. She and Dacen were fairly tan from the sunlight on their home planets. Rina has light blue and white short sleeved shirt on with dark denim capris and white and blue boots that almost met her pant sleeves.

"Ask me to brawl? Is that even a question?" The birthday girl laughed as the others joined her. None had noticed the fans slowly closing in. They were all popular for being the next generation of Battle Brawlers, Danny being number one on the charts, Shawn in second. Rina in third with Bobby in fourth tied with Dacen and Juliet in fifth. And the new list of tag-team partners, Danny and Shawn in first. With Dacen and Bobby in second. Rina and Juliet in third. So couple that with them all looking good, they had a lot of fame.

Once the fans got close the group noticed then ran off to hide. When the cost was clear the group started brawling. Danny is in her last brawl, about to defeat her opponent when a sharp pain came to her head. Along with a dark voice in her mind. _**Use your strongest attack and take their bakugan like the trophy it is**_. Danny put her hand to her head as she had a confused look. _What? No, I don't take bakugan. I personally put an end to that in Interspace. **You have to show them why you're number one, decimate them, crush their spirits, take their bakugan.**_ The dark voice spoke again ignoring Danny whom then shook her head as the pain and voice left. Then Danny used a ability card to finish the match, she won, said "Good game" then walked out of the arena.

Half way to the nearest exit point Danny is pulled from her thoughts by her friends catching up and shouting "Danny!" in unison. She turns and looks at them, seeing their faces of concern as Tigo sat on her head. The brun-blueette knew her bakugan partner was worried cause she knew what was wrong but her friends didn't. Danny gave them a brave smile with a "I'm fine" like its been rehearsed many times before. Her smile turned to a half smirk seeing the disbelief in their faces. "Didn't work huh?" she asked and was replied with a head shake from Shawn, unison "Nope!" from the twins and 'No!' faces from her other worldy friends. "Well in all honesty I just had a small head ache, nothing to fret over" Danny said a half truth then goes back to walking to the exit point back to the real world as they wonder what she was keeping from them.

Tigo floated down and onto her shoulder "Why don't you tell them the truth of the head aches and the voice Danny?" "Because Tigo, one they'd think I'm crazy and I'd be confined to my house for the rest of my life, and I'm tired of being here. I want to go on an adventure and I can't if I'm being fussed over every four seconds" The human partner replied as her bakugan sighed "If you say so"

After they all left B.I. for the day each member of the group spent time with Danny. Juliet took her shopping in the mall, which with Jules was a hazard for anyone's health but they still had fun. Next she gamed with Bobby. Then spared with Shawn a few times, not brawling but martial arts, he knew more than her but she was no slouch. Finally she showed both Dacen and Rina more human things and places before going back to Danny's home for her party.

"Hey mom, sorry I'm late!" Danny lightly shouts. "Yeah, I hope you know its rude to make a mom wait?" Runo says to her daughter whom chuckles then walks in with her friends. Runo smiles a little seeing her happy, appearance wise Runo hasn't changed much except she traded in her pigtails for one high ponytail. Her short sleeved t-shirt light sky blue with light yellow capris and white shoes. Danny smiled and greeted all her aunts, uncles and grandparents who were at the café for her birthday. Then the now eight-teen year old feels a tug at her side. She looks down and smiles seeing her little brother Ryan, her polar opposite in terms of appearance and her eight year old brother was much more shy than here but was still a kind sweet heart. His appearance is the exact opposite of his elder sister right eye is blue green like the sea which is from their mother and by hazel red brown left eye is from their father, also has his hair their mom's blue hair fading into their dad's brown hair. He is a bit more pale because he just stays inside aside for leaving for preschool if he hadn't gotten sick or faked an illness to stay home with mom. Ryan's right eye matched their fathers red brown eyes and the left matched their mothers blue green eyes. Today he had on a red t-shirt with a blue strip and tan shorts along with black and white shoes. Danny picked her brother up and hugged him close as he hugged her back. They've always had a strong bond, one that everyone could see would last.

Then the party started, happy birthday was sung, cake was eaten, games played and gifts opened. Danny was having a good time, completely forgetting about her father until the door opened, before she turned around she knew who it was by the gasps and her mother softly saying "Dan?" and her brother running and shouting "Papa!" who was responded by a familiar male voice saying "Hey squirt, oof! You're gettin' heavy, now where's the birthday girl?"

As if on cue Danny turned around and stared in disbelief at the man at the door, her father, Dan Kuso.

His brown hair still a bit poofed and messy, wearing a newer version of his old jacket from New Vestroia over a tight black t-shirt with short sleeves along with dark trousers with side pockets that are outlined in red, black finger-less gloves and blue-tongued black sneakers. Everyone else seemed happy as she just stared at him. Still in disbelief that slowly turned into rage. _Oh, so he's here now? Where was he earlier? Why does he always do stuff like this? Did he purposely make sure I wouldn't know he'd be here? Making me think our promise was broken, messing with mom, with all of us, with me . . .you know what? I'm done, I don't_ care _anymore._ Danny thinks to herself as she gives him a light glare. "Birthday girl is going on a walk, alone" The Haos-Pyrus brawler states coldly as everyone looks at her shocked as she walks past her father and out the door.

Danny is in the park, catching her breath from running as she sees her friends and family waiting for her by the fountain. She sighs and is about to run off again when Shawn stops her. "I told you he'd show up" "Oh? So you were in on it too?" "What?" "Get out of my way Shawn" "No Danny, you need to speak with him, he's your father!" "I don't want to speak to a man who hasn't been around for half of my life!" the two went back and forth. Danny didn't notice as her dad approached her from behind until he said. "I just wanted to surprise my baby girl" a tang of hurt could be heard in his voice. She turned around to face him, not saying a word.

Danny glared at him then sighs as she just walks past her father angrily, still mad at him. And just as she was about to say something her head stared to ache bad. Her eyes shrunk a little and glowed purple. She grips the sides of her head, yells in pain. But the pain was so sudden and came from no where that her body was unprepared so she blacked out. The last thing she saw before darkness was the ground below her. And the last thing she heard was people shouting or yelling her name. . . her ears heard Shawn's above them all.


	3. Ch2: Nightmares and Family

((Disclaimer: I don't own any of the canon characters or places from Bakugan Battle Brawlers, also I listen to music while writing so if some lyrics or songs slip in I don't own those either, hope you enjoy my story ^^))

Shawn rushed over to Danny and picks her limp body up while looking incredibly worried. Danny's face was caught in a pained expression as her left eyebrow lightly twitched. As everyone else rushed over while Dan stayed in place. He was worried for his daughter, but he was frozen because his mind went to the past, during the battle against Mag Mel. Mag Mel had a mind link with Dan years ago before he was defeated. Mag Mel was formally Emperor Barodius until he was mutated by Code Eve into his new form. The mutation from Code Eve gave him a link to Dan. But he was gone. . . so what was wrong with his little girl?

Runo had the same questions, she wasn't around for when Mag Mel tormented Dan's mind, but he had told her about it. They weren't pleasant memories that he liked to revisit. Runo placed a hand on his arm snapping her husband back to reality. "You don't think it's him do you?" Runo asked the brunette softly. Dan shook his head "There's no way it could be, I. . .we defeated him years ago" Drago and Tigrerra then popped out. Drago looks over at Danny concerned before looking up at Dan, "If this wasn't Meg Mel's doing. . ." "Then who's?" Tigrerra finished for him. Tigo was floating above Danny very concerned, again she knew what Danny was going through, this wasn't the first time this has happened, just the first time it happened around other people. The other two bakugan notice and float over to her. "Do you know what's happening Tigo?" Tigrerra asks the fusion bakugan. "Um no, I have no idea" "You're lying" Drago says. Tigo sighed and looked at the bakugan she considered as her aunt and uncle as her true parents were still on New Vestroia. "I do know what's going on" Tigo says softly as everyone turns to look at the knocked out Danny's bakugan. "What?" Shawn asks softly then in unison he, Dan, Runo and the new Battle Brawlers said "Tell us what!" Tigo looks down at the girl with the brown-blue hair "I can't, it's not for me to say" Shawn got angry, something was wrong with Danny, he wanted to know so he could help. He hated this feeling of uselessness as he held her, without knowing what was wrong. "Why can't you just tell us?" Drago asks for Shawn as Tigo looks at him. "For the same reason Dan would tell you a secret and you wouldn't say anything" Dan and Drago look at each other as they remembered all the secrets they kept between themselves and never told anyone, then they looked at Danny even more worriedly.

But at this point Shawn was at his wits end as he stands up holding her bridal style. And with a simple, "Lets get her home" he walked off with her in his arms.

Inside of Danny's mind, she floats in a black void as she looks around terrified. She always hated the dark, now was no exception. She tried to move but her body seemed to be frozen aside from breathing. Just as she was about to call out for help, laughter filled her head. "What the. . .?" was all she could manage until a figure in a purple dress appeared. This stranger was female and seemed to be a lady of great power by how she held herself, Danny also felt weak and small under her aura, which she hated. The newcomer to her mind also had long really faint blonde hair loosely tied high on her head. With her blue skin, pointed ears, but for some reason her face was all blurry. Danny blinked a few times to clear her eyes, her face wasn't blurry but this female stranger now had a mask and veil on. After some silence the troubled teen asks "Who are you?" The stranger smiles "I'm a friend" Danny raised an eyebrow "Yeah right, if your a friend then why can't I move, this is my mind, my dream I should be in charge of what happens" "Fine, I could be a friend, if you joined my side Danny" The young girl felt a shiver go down her spine from a stranger knows her name "Y. . .Your side?" She asked softly. The stranger nods "Indeed just says yes, join me and you can get revenge on your father for being gone for your life" Danny felt sickened at the idea, but also at the fact she was considering the idea.

"No, I would never. . . I may be mad at him bu-" She stopped as the stranger laughs "Oh you're more than mad dear, as I recall. . ." Suddenly her thoughts from earlier played. _Oh, so he's here now?_ Echoed in her mind. _Where was he earlier?_ _Why does he always do stuff like this_? Danny closed her eyes and tried to ignore it. _Did he purposely make sure I wouldn't know he'd be here?_ "Stop it" She softly pleaded as tears started to form in her eyes. _Making me think our promise was broken, messing with mom, with all of us, with me . . .you know what?_ "Stop!" Danny shouted. _I'm done, I don't care anymore._ She felt broken by her own words, how could she have thought such things. "I will never join you" Danny spat out. The teen glared then her eyes widen in surprise as this stranger laughed. "Oh you will, if you don't this will happen" "What wi-" Was all Danny could say before horrible images of her best friends and family members, wounded, injured, some appeared life less.

Danny tried not looking at them but it was like her eyes wouldn't close, and everywhere she looked she was faced with a new horrible image, always worse than the last. She started thrashing her body, shouting stop, even screaming a few times.

In the waking world Shawn had laid Danny on her bed, and after everyone entered the brun-blueeette started thrashing about, kicking her legs and gripping the blankets beneath her. She muttered out many no's as tears fell from her eyes. Everyone looked at her worriedly. Shawn was bout ready to punch the wall then his eyes, along with everyone else's went to Runo who slowly moved to her daughter.

Runo placed a hand on her shoulder and began to softly sing. "Hey there Little sunshine, how do you do? There's a great kingdom. Waiting for you. As you lay your tiny head, dream of the world" as she sang Danny seemed to calm down. "They're gonna love you, their sun will return. Little Sunshine, Little Sunshine, let your radiance show. Little Sunshine, Little Sunshine, let your kind heart glow." Runo gently brushed some hair from Danny's tear stained face as she was starting to stir a little bit. "Though the shadows may close in. You will stay strong. You're little spark of love will cast out the dark. Know that you're not alone, the moon's at your side. Together you'll cleanse the world, you'll always be my pride" Danny was now fully calm, no more tears, just peaceful sleep. "Dance along the clouds my dear, bring in the light. Be good for me my dear. Little Sunshine, Little Sunshine, let your radiance show. Little Sunshine, Little Sunshine, let your kind heart. . . glow~" Runo wasn't alone as she sang glow as Danny woke up and sang it with her. Danny teared up again then sat up as she hugged her mother.  
Runo hugged back as she hushed her daughter gently. Dan watched then went to take a step forward, Danny noticed as she looked over at him. Dan looked at his daughter and as he was about to look away she got up and rushed over to him and hugs him tightly. He looks at her slightly surprised then he smiles and hugs her back. Gently rubbing her back and her head as it was his turn to gently shush his little girl as she cried. Danny looks up at her father and goes to say sorry but he stopped her by gently placing a kiss on her head to show he had already forgiven her. She smiles then looks down feeling a tug and sees a teary eyed Ryan.

Danny smiled and dries her eyes as she then picks him up. She nuzzles her baby brother then slowly walks back to her bed as she gently sings to him. "Hey there little Moonbeam, how do you do? There's a great kingdom, waiting for me and you~ As you lay your tiny head, dream of the world. They're gonna love you, their moon will return. Little Moonbeam, Little Moonbeam, let your radiance show. Little Moonbeam, Little Moonbeam, let your kind heart glow" Ryan starts to cheer up as he hugs his sister tightly as she sits on her bed. "Though shadows may close in, you will stay strong. Your little spark of love" She gently places a finger over his heart causing him to giggle as the room smiles at them. "Will cast out the dark. Know that you're not alone, the sun's at your side. Together we'll cleanse the world." Danny then lifts Ryan up and spins around. "We'll always be mom's pride~" Then brings him down and they nuzzle each other. "Little Moonbeam, Little Moonbeam, let your radiance show. Little Moonbeam, Little Moonbeam, let your kind heart glow. I'll guide your way~ I know that we'll be fine. Ruling the night and day~" Danny sits down as she and Ryan yawn. Runo sits next to them, Dan sits on the other side and holds his family close to him as they leaned against him and Danny's backboard. "Dance along the clouds, bring in the night, be good for me brother, as our souls fly~" Danny sang then Runo joins in as Dan just hums, not being the best singer. "Little Moonbeam, Little Moonbeam, let your radiance show. Little Moonbeam, Little Moonbeam, let your kind heart" Ryan and Dan join in as the family gently sings "Glow~" Then they each closed their eyes as they fell asleep.

Shawn smiles then drifts off to sleep slumped against the wall, the twins leaning against each other at the foot of the bed asleep. And Dacen asleep against another wall and Rina against a bookshelf. Their parents smiled, some took pictures before leaving the room and used chairs and couches to bunk there for the night. Tigo lands on Danny's head as she fell asleep, Drago on Dan's left shoulder asleep and Tigrerra asleep on Runo's right shoulder. In this moment all seemed right with the world.

**A few hours later**

Danny woke up seeing Ryan had moved to cuddle their mother and Tigo had slipped onto her lap. She smiles and picks up her bakugan and gives her a gentle kiss before moving her to the little bed Danny made for Tigo.

The teen with the brown-blue hair then wiggled away from her family and went to use her restroom. When she was done she looked around the room and smiles seeing her friends scattered about. Danny then grabbed some blankets, she then went around the room placing blankets on each of them.

Then as she placed a red and green blanket on Shawn, he grabbed her wrist in his sleep. The girl blushed as she went to tug her hand free he pulled her close making her blush increase in size and shades of color. Danny looked at the Ninja Boy and smiled. She figured she wasn't going to be able to move so she got comfy next to him. Danny then yawns as she fell back asleep cuddled up next to Shawn as they held hands.


	4. Ch3: Wake up calls

((Disclaimer: I don't own any of the canon characters or places from Bakugan Battle Brawlers, also I listen to music while writing so if some lyrics or songs slip in I don't own those either, hope you enjoy my story ^^))

Danny started to stir as she heard giggling and chuckling. Then she noticed she could barely move. Her eyes slowly flutter open. She then looked to see what enabled her from moving. Two strong arms were holding her close to a male chest that was gently moving to show who ever it was was still asleep. Next Danny noticed not only was she being held by some strong arms but also she was being held on some guys lap. The brun-blueeette was getting really confused as well as slightly concerned by the noises around her. So Danny looks up to see who was holding her on their lap with their arms.

 _SHAWN?!_

She then remembered what happened last night when she tried to give him a blanket.

Danny blushed deeply then looked away as she heard a camera click. She saw Juliet and her mother Julie taking pictures. As she was about to shout at them she noticed her parents and Shawn's parents looking down at her and Ninja Boy. The eight-teen year old felt her blood slowly drain from her face. "Um hi?" was all she could manage as then Shawn began to stir. The boy blinks his light brown eyes a few times to see clearly. He looks up seeing Juliet, Bobby and their mom in front of them holding out their phones. The mother and daughter clearly taking photos as it seemed like Bobby was taking a video. Next Shawn saw his mother and father, even more surprising seeing Danny's parents looking down at him with slightly mad and questioning looks. This confused the Ninja Boy then he looked down sensing someone pushing away from him.

 _DANNY!?_

Now it was time for him to blush deeply as he looked at her in complete confusion. And before he could ask any questions Danny says "I'll explain later, just please let go of me" Shawn nods and lets go. As soon as he does she dashed off into her bathroom and locked the door. Shawn blinked and wondered how they even came to be in this situation. His thoughts interrupted by Julie saying "Well that was cute, now kids let's leave" the twins protested as they were pushed out of Danny's room by their mother. Shawn watched them leave them heard two male voices clear their throats causing him to flinch and look up.

Above him is his father and Danny's father shooting him light glares with their arms crossed and mad glowing auras around them. _I'm doomed_ Shawn thinks to himself. "Dad, Uncle Shun, please don't kill him" Says Danny's as she re-enters the room, her hair damp from splashing water on her face to calm her down. Runo looks at her daughter as her father asks "Then do you care to explain why he was holding you?" Runo sighs then pulls Dan's ear "Ok calm down" she says as he yelps in pain. Danny rolls her eyes. "I woke up last night, used the bathroom, saw my friends in my room asleep, grabbed blankets, handed them out, I gave Shawn his last so I'd be able to lay back in the bed with everyone, but in his sleep he grabbed my wrist. And he as a steel grip and I'm still struggle when sparing with him so I knew I was stuck, then again in his sleep he pulled me down next to him so I shrugged and fell asleep. Then I guess in his sleep he pulled me to his lap and held me, no big deal, now could everyone please leave my room so I can shower in peace?" Her parents as well as her Aunt and Uncle nod. Alice lightly pushed a slightly confused Shawn as he himself was wondering how much of what Danny said was true.

Danny sighed as they all leave but then she noticed her dad stayed behind with a worried look. "What?" she asked him. "You were having a pretty bad nightmare" she sighed and nodded "Yeah I did, I'd lie but mom told me some of your time against Mag Mel, so if anyone could help me, it would be you dad" Danny says as she looks away then she looks back at him. "But if you use this as an excuse for me to not go on the adventure you promised me and my friends then you better think twice" Dan smiled and laughed a bit. "You are too much like your mother and me, fine. Your adventure will happen, but you'll have to promise me something." Danny smiles and nods "Ok what?" His expression got a bit more serious "If you have another nightmare, tell me about it, got it?" She nods again "Ok, I will, now please leave my room. I really do need to shower" Dan nods then leaves closing the door behind him.

Danny sighs and locks the door after hearing him walk down the stairs. Tigo then flies up to her human partner "I did as you asked and didn't tell them anything when you passed out yesterday" She looked at her small friend and smiled "Thanks, but I knew you wouldn't, not unless you found it necessary like we promised, and seeing as you're up wanna shower with me? I know you like a good scrub" "Sounds good Danny"

The haos-pryus brawler headed back to her bathroom then freezes seeing her reflection. She saw herself, but a twisted version. It smirked back at her then she shakes her head, it was gone. Tigo looks back at her. "Danny? Is something wrong?" _I'm sorry Tigo_ She looks at her bakugan and smiles "I'm fine, I was just looking at my bed head" Danny giggles.

Down stairs Julie and the twins were teasing a slightly flustered Shawn. "Will you all stop please?" He asks as they shake their heads. "I don't see the problem, ok? It was nothing" Juliet giggles at the Ninja Boys words "If it was really nothing, then why make such a fuss?" Shawn blushes a bit more "I am not making a fuss now delete those pictures and video" "Nope" said in unison of the twins plus their mother.

"Your kids are just too much like you" Runo states as she walks in "I'm just glad the café is closed or you'd all be scaring customers away" "Oh lighten up Runo, we're just teasing him" Julie giggles but stops seeing Shun walk in. "Could you please stop teasing him, and get rid of that video and those photos" "Oh fine, you guys are no fun. Ok kids delete the evidence" "But mom I-" Juliet goes to speak but is hushed by her mother in such a way that causes Shawn to raise an eyebrow at the female twin.  
"What do you have?" He asks the girl known for trying to hide things. "Um nothing?" Shawn shot her a growl glare then she holds up a polaroid picture. Before Julie could take it from her daughter Shawn got it. His eyes widen seeing it, it was one of the pictures Juliet had taken after Danny woke up.

Danny was blushing in the picture which surprised Shawn. _Does this mean. . . .Danny likes me as I do her?_


	5. Ch4: Realizations and New Destinations

((Disclaimer: I don't own any of the canon characters or places from Bakugan Battle Brawlers, also I listen to music while writing so if some lyrics or songs slip in I don't own those either, hope you enjoy my story ^^))

Danny smiled as she gently brushed Tigo whom lightly purrs. "You know our first stop is most likely going to be New Vestroia, so maybe I'll finally meet your parents Tigo" She smiles at her small partner who turns looking at her. "That would be quite fun, I haven't seen them in a long time, and I know they'll want to meet you" Danny smiles more. "Hm, I wonder if we could get a picture too. . ." "That would be nice, then you can prove to the other humans that I'm not the offspring of your parents bakugan" "Yeah, it's been getting a bit annoying having to correct everyone for years now" The two laugh a bit then leave the shower as Danny dries herself and Tigo off.

While downstairs all eyes were on Shawn who was having a mental argument with himself of the picture of him and Danny with her blushing. _I've never seen her blush like this before, so maybe she likes me, but what if she doesn't then our friendship may be ruined and I thought she thought of me like a brother so . . . . then why is she blushing like that?_ He asks himself as he holds his head sitting at the counter. While the New Bakugan Brawlers group sigh, they've all seen the signs in years of the two liking each other but didn't intervene cause they knew how easily those two could be broken if they were wrong.

Though Juliet was fed up with waiting as she marched up to Shawn "You still don't get it do you?" "Jules!" Her brother whisper yells in alarm. "No Bobby, I'm tired of this, its sooo clear how they feel to everyone but them!" Shawn raised an eyebrow at the female twin. _How 'they' feel?_ Shawn thought.

"I know it's obvious to all of us, but we all promised to let them find out for themselves" Rina says to the other female in the group. "But this has gone on for too long! They need to know they both-"

"They both what?" A familiar female voice enters the room as all eyes go the stairs where Danny stood. She wore her brun-blueette hair up in a high ponytail, some of her bangs in her face with tips over her light up curious mismatched red-brown and light blue eyes. She has on a her fathers old jacket from his time in New Vestroia, but she added her own flair by fusing it with a leather jacket and the logos for pryus and haos combined on the back and a smaller version on the front. A really dark red and black striped tank top under the jacket, with dark blue capri jeans and black boots. "What are you all talking about?" she asks, Juliet goes to answer her bestie but is stopped by Rina and Dacen covering her mouth as Bobby shouts "Nothing!"

Danny looks at them confused, knowing they were lying but she didn't want to mess with that can of worms. "Ok then well it's time to stop the 'nothing', and get ready for New Vestroia" She smiles brightly. Shawn lightly blushed for a sec then stood up and walked over to her "Told you he'd show up and keep his promise" Firefly rolled her eyes at Ninja Boy "Yeah Yeah, rub it in why don't you?" "I thought I was" They smirk a each other then laugh while their friends smile at the pair.

"Hey" Danny and Shawn said in unison "Oh um you go first, no you, no—" They groan together and to stop more talking in unison Danny covered Shawn's mouth with her hand "I'd like for us to walk to the park before going to New Vestroia" Then she threw a glare at the twins. "I'd like this to be a private conversation." Terrified the twins nodded. Shawn then moved her hand and nodded "Let's go then" The Battling Pair then left as the ignored all the looks their parents gave them.

Juliet then tried to make a run for the door but was stopped by a tackle from Rina. "Oh no you don't, this should be a private conversation for these two, no interfering." Juliet wanted to fight back but sighed and nodded knowing her friend was right. "Ok fine. But just this once" The female twin stated as her other worldly friend rolled her eyes and slightly blushed.

Danny and Shawn walked out of the café, Shawn held Danny's hand. The pryus-haos brawler wasn't complaining, her hand felt nice in his, like it fit. She was a strong girl but her hands were a bit small, same for her wrists, but she never let that stop her. _Even though only couples held hands, we're just friends. . . .even though I wish we were more._ Little did she know that Shawn was thinking the same thing.

Once at the park they stopped and sat in front of the fountain, their favorite place in the park because it was so beautiful. With the flowing water, plush green trees, it just was so lovely to them. It also held great memories for the both of them. Stories that they've been told of what happened here. How Danny's parents met, how their father's played, so many stories. Though for Danny, her thoughts went to when she passed out and had the worst nightmare of her life.

The brun-bluette was pulled from her thoughts by the teenage male sitting next to her on the fountain clearing his throat. "So what is it you wanted to talk about Danny?" Her cheeks warm up a bit as their eyes met, his cheeks were getting warm as well. "I wanted to talk about this morning" Shawn blushes a bit more "I didn't mean to hold you like that or pull you close to me last night I was-" "I know you were asleep now will you calm down?" Danny asks while laughing at him a little bit. "It's fine Ninja Boy, I just want to make sure things between us don't get awkward, we held each other as kids, so what makes this different?" _You know very well why this is different!_ The brun-blueette shouts in her mind as she acts happy and dense on the outside.

Shawn couldn't help but frown a little bit. _So that meant nothing to her? Then why was she blushing like that? Other fanboys have tried holding her but she didn't even as much get pink in her cheeks. But I hold her and she turns red as a cherry. What gives?_ "So you felt nothing from me holding you like that?" His question caught her off guard. She wasn't sure what to think, so her mouth disconnected from her brain as she blushed and blubbered "Well I mean it was comfy. . . and I uh felt safe and it not like I didn't feeling anything at all I just. . . I just. . ." Danny turned beet red as her mind caught up to what she said as Shawn who was matching her color looked at her in shock. "I just. . . . . . . I j. . .just"

Shawn managed to calm down enough to ask "You just what?" as he scooted closer to her while their eyes met again. Danny felt like her heart was beating a million miles a second as she tried to think of what to say but all she got out was an "I ju-" Before she found lips on hers.

Shawn was kissing her.

.

.  
 _SHAWN IS KISSING ME!_

She shouted to herself before feeling like she was melting and kissing him back. Shawn then pulls her close, Danny's arms slink around his neck as his hands go to her hips. The kiss deepened slightly before they braked for air. Their eyes opened and looked in the others. They lighted panted as the kiss had said everything. That they both feel the same towards each other.

Danny smirks at him "Took you long enough Ninja Boy~" Shawn rolls his eyes "I could say the same to you Firefly" they blush a bit more before gently kissing again. Once more all felt right in the world to Danny.

So why did she get a shiver down her spine suggesting otherwise?

But before she could dwell on this Shawn broke the kiss and whispered "I love you Danny" which caused her to blush then smile as she replied with "I love you too Shawn~"

The two shared one more kiss before heading back to the café as they held hands and had a happy love aura glow around them. Their friends waiting for them outside the café, they gasp seeing the pair walk up. It quickly clicked on what happened in the park.

Juliet squees then goes to tackle hug Danny who notices and jumps into Shawn's arms to avoid the hug. Which causes poor Juliet to fall on the ground, Bobby goes over and helps his sister up while trying his best not to laugh. "Sorry Jules, not ready for one of your deadly hugs right now" The brun-blueette chuckled nervously. The blonde sprung up "You know what? I'm waaaaaay too happy to upset by you dodging my awesome hug~~!"

"So Shawn guessed right, you did all know how we felt" Danny smirked at her group of friends as they all nodded with grins. The new couple sighs then smile at each other. Danny kisses Shawn's cheek causing him to make a smile like he might melt at any moment. They all laugh at the sight as the parents smile at their kids.

Dan then walks outside "Ok, now that obvious matter is out of the way" Danny snickers as Shawn sets her down while her father raises an eyebrow at her "Do you have something to say young lady?" "Yeah, I'm sorry dad, but I can see my friends finding this obvious, but not you" "That's true, your father has always been really dense." Runo says as she walks up next to Dan whom wanted to protest but has learned that doesn't help and proves peoples point. Runo giggles "See? It took him this long for him to realize that snapping back at people proves their point" Dan sighs "Thanks Runo, aren't you just a loving and caring wife" he says sarcastically as she smirks then kisses his cheek causing him to make the same 'bout to melt' face Shawn made causing even more laughter.

"Well what Dan was trying to get at, its time to head to New Vestroia" Shun says as he walks outside. The mention of the far off planet made Danny pumped. Dan cleared his throat as he returned to reality. "Um yeah, that's what I was trying to get at. You kids ready?" "Dad, we aren't kids anymore" "I disagree, you're still my baby girl" Dan smiles as he hugs Danny and nuzzles her while she tries to push him away. "DAD! Stop! We talked about this!" "I know, but I wasn't able to hug you yesterday" "Yes you did! Liar!" Even more laughter was heard then Shawn managed to help his new girlfriend free from her father whom pouted. "Dan stop being such a child" his wife gently pulled his ear "Sorry, she's just growing up too fast" "Well if you were here more often" Runo said as Dan sighed as he turned to her "I'm sorry for being gone so often, but after this, they can adventure as much as they want. As your the only adventure that I want to experience for the rest of my life" Dan says to the blue haired woman he married. Runo blushes deeply then the two shared a kiss.

Danny rolls her eyes then spots Ryan and picks him up as they looked at their parents and went "EW!" The married couple flinched then gave their children dirty glares as Danny smirks and Ryan plays innocent. He maybe a sweetheart, but Ryan had small moments where he was a slight prankster. Though only when he was with Danny. His big sister then looks at him. "Well I'm going to be gone for a bit lil bud, promise to be good while I'm gone?" Ryan nods then hugs her close and she hugs back.

Runo walks over and takes her youngest child into her arms then looks to her eldest "You be careful you hear?" Danny nods then hugs her mother. "I wish you could come with mom" "I do too, but I have a café to run, and besides I've already seen the planets. It was your father's idea of a honeymoon" The two giggle as Dan raised an eyebrow as he didn't hear fully what was said but had a funny feeling they were laughing at him.

Dan again clears his throat "Ok, we already to go?" He asks then smiles as he got a bunch of nods. He then turns to his long time partner Drago who nods then floats over and opens up a portal to New Vestroia. Last goodbyes and hugs were given out to those who were leaving. Dan, Shun and Marucho were going with the teens as everyone else was staying behind either due to jobs or other busy things.

Then everyone jumped into the portal to the home planet of all bakugan, New Vestroia.

So sorry this one took awhile to get out, I've been really busy so patience will be needed for the other chapters, glad to see people are liking my story ^^ hope you keep reading))


	6. Ch5: New Vestroia, Tours, Visions

((Disclaimer: I don't own any of the canon characters or places from Bakugan Battle Brawlers, also I listen to music while writing so if some lyrics or songs slip in, I don't own those either, hope you enjoy my story ^^))

Danny slowly twirled as she was suspended in the air in this tunnel of light. I'm finally leaving Earth, and going to New Vestroia. I haven't felt this happy since Shawn kissed me. . . Though that only happened a bit ago but still. Speaking of that, she looks over at him as he was in just as much wonder of the light tunnel. Then their eyes met and they blush lightly, they move so they float next to each other and holds each others hand.

The new couple go to kiss but stop at hearing someone trying to quietly 'aw' and failing in more ways than one. Danny and Shawn turn their heads as they shot glares at the female twin. Juliet gasps then smiles with a small wave as the rest of The Next Gen laugh at the scene. Juliet and the new couple soon joining in.

Dan smiles seeing his eldest child smile then looks forward seeing the light tunnel reach its end. Dan, Shun and Marucho jump out of the tunnel, landing on the ground of New Vestroia. While The Next Gen all stumble a bit, Danny catches herself then, letting go of Shawn's hand, runs up ahead to the edge of a cliff. She smiles as she takes in this new and fantastical surroundings.

"Its beautiful" Danny says softly as she looks around seeing sandy areas, bodies of water, forests, and bakugan walking, soaring and running. The brun-blueette stared in wonder and amazement at the sight of this new planet. "It certainly is amazing isn't?" Tigo says as she floats next to her partner. The two then look at each other and smile. Tigo went into ball form and Danny catches her.

Then the haos-pryus brawler launches her bakugan into the air as she shouts. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!" Tigo glowed a bright orange red as she was thrown then grew into her battle first form. Tigo has two forms for battle, one that looks more like a Tiggera the other more like a Dragonoid. Right now she was her first battle form where Tigo is on all fours as a tiger, she also has dragon wings big enough to support her body when she flies. Her eyes a solid blue-green, like the lower parts of Danny's hair.

After Tigo appears in battle form she gets set to fly as Danny jumps off the cliff and onto her partner. Danny lets out a large "WHOOOO!" as her and Tigo fly off, soon followed by everyone else and their bakugan partners.

A few hours later the Original Brawlers and the Next Gen Brawlers meet up with Mira and crew. "Uncle Baron!" Danny shouts as her and her uncle hug. "Heya kiddo, sorry I missed your party, but someone had to watch over the city and this year was my turn" "I know, I know, it's fine Uncle Baron" The two then exchange stories as Dacen hugs his parents while thanking them for allowing him to go on this trip was his friends.

Bobby wanders a bit as his sister and Rina ask Mira a bunch of questions. Dacen notices the male twin and walks up to him. "Um, Bobby?" The silver haired teen turns and looks at the slightly confused Dacen. "Oh, sorry dude, just checking out how cool this palace is" Bobby smirks causing a light blush on Dacen's cheeks. "Well Bobby, if you want I can give you a tour" The vestal teen suggests and smiles as Bobby nods. Dacen then takes Bobby's wrist as they begin the tour.

Shawn is looking out a window, smiling at Danny's reflection in the glass then frowns a little knowing she was keeping a secret from him. The secret being what was up with her headaches. She's told the group many times that they were nothing. But he, along with everyone, knew she was lying. I won't push the matter, I'll let her tell me if she wants to. Ninja boy thinks to himself as Dan walks up to him.

"Hey" Dan says snapping Shawn from his thoughts. "Oh um, hey" Dan chuckles "Calm down kid, why're you so jumpy?" "Well I'm dating your daughter and I didn't ask for your permission" Dan gives a look then starts laughing earning him a 'What the heck?!' look from the teen boy. Dan stops laughing "Calm down kid, you never needed my permission to date Danny" Shawn blinks "Really?" "Of course, you're the only guy I think is right for my daughter, I did kinda raise you with Shun and Marucho." "True, but still Dan, I've always had great respect for you and I-" Dan sighs with a smile then ruffles Shawn's hair. "You are so much like your mom, really nice and respectful, but you should know that you are the only guy I trust with my Danny." Shawn smiles "Thanks Dan" Dan nods then walks off saying "Break her heart and I'll sic Drago on you" Shun kicks Dan in the leg before walking over to calm his son down.

Bobby smiles as he looks around the garden of the palace. Dacen and him were still on the tour but decided to take a break in the garden. The vestal teen looks at the beautiful flowers and plants "They are truly lovely aren't they?" "Yeah" Bobby says, though his eyes weren't on the garden, they were on Dacen. Bobby always found the vestal boy rather cute, cuter than he found any girl he met. From his fluffy dual colored hair, and the way his eyes sparkled at a new human thing.

Eyes that were looking at him confused right now. Wait what? Bobby blinked and looked at Dacen. The alien teen looked at his best friend confused "Um Bobby, I asked if you were ready to continue the tour, but you just stood there staring at me. . . is there something on me?" Bobby blushed "Um no! Sorry I was just lost in thought dude, we can continue the tour if you want to" Dacen smiles then walks over and grabs Bobby's hand causing a slightly deeper blush on the human teen's cheeks. "Great, I can show you my room next" The vestal teen said with a large amount of naiveté. Bobby blinks a few times "Y. . .Your room?" he gulped hard as Dacen nods then leads them off in that direction.

Back with the girls, Mira was trying to calm both Juliet and Rina down. "Girls please, one question at a time" Danny looked over at the sight and let out an awkward chuckle before walking over. "Um ok girls I think Aunt Mira's had enough questions for one day" The brun-blueette then jumped at the glares she received from her friends. She forgot she was telling the crazy gossiper and the nutcase want to know it all to calm down. Big mistake. What followed was Danny being chased by the girls as Shawn watches and wonders what the heck was going on.

Ace clears his throat. "Well I think this is enough crazy for one night, shall we tell everyone our surprise Mira? Especially since we weren't able to yesterday" "SURPRISE?!" Juliet stops chasing Danny and runs over to Ace and Mira. Mira nods with a smile. "Yes, its our birthday gift to Danny and it can count as a gift for the whole group." Then Rina stops chasing Danny and rushes over next to Juliet. "What's the gift?" The mixed alien girl asked as Danny pants a bit as Shawn helps her walk over.

"You two aren't the birthday girl" Ace says then receives an elbow in the gut from Mira whom says "And we can't say the surprise until Dacen and Bobby get back" Juliet looks around, only just now realizing both her brother and teenage alien were missing from the room. Marucho speaks up "I think Dacen went to show Bobby a tour of the palace." "And they went without us!?" Both Juliet and Rina shout. "I don't blame 'em" Danny and Shawn say together causing another chase scene.

Back with the other teen boys, Bobby's mind was racing as to why Dacen would want to show him his room. Wait. . .Calm down Bobby, Dacen is super innocent, and I don't think he fully understands earth relationship customs, you're just blowing out of proportions. Bobby nods to himself as Dacen stops in front of a door. "Here we are" He says in a slightly cheerful tone. Bobby looks at the door. "Um. . .nice door" "Thanks" they exchange kinda awkwardly. Then Dacen opens the door, but he doesn't walk inside the room. Bobby looks at him confused. "Um Dacen?" He looks over at him "Oh sorry, I thought you'd walk in first" The male teens smile with a few nervous chuckles. Bobby then walks into the room still holding Dacen's hand.

The lights in the room turn on showing an elegant room fit for a prince. "Wow, this sure is um. . . ." "Too much?" Dacen finished. "No! No, its nice!" "Heh, it's fine Bobby. I know it's very prim and proper" "A lot like you" Bobby states before getting an eyebrow raised look from Dacen. "Oh, I meant that in a good way dude" "How can that be taken a good way?" Dacen asks while turning to look at the panicked earth teen. "Um. . . . .well . . . . . .it's just that . . .that you are prim and proper, and that's a good thing" The silver haired teen tried to fix what he said. Dacen wasn't convinced "I thought you didn't like prim and proper, and if I am those things then you don't like me" Dacen crosses his arms. "No! You're the good kind of prim and proper! And I do like you!" Bobby says rather loudly then places his hands on Dacen's shoulders. Dacen's arms drop as he smiles. "You like me?" Bobby blushes. "Y. . .Yeah, I do . . .very much" The vestal teen blushes a bit. "I like you too Bobby" "You do?" The silver haired teen blushed more seeing the alien teen nodded.

The male teenagers just gaze into each other's eyes for a bit. Bobby then goes to say something, but is interrupted by "BOBBY!" his twin sister shouting his name. Dacen sighs "Guess our tour is over, let's go" Bobby gives a sad nod before following him to the door. As the guys walk out of the room and are rushed at by Juliet. "You guys went on a tour without me?!" "Jules, calm down please, can you blame us if we wanted some peace and quiet for a while?"

"Yes I can, but I'm not as mad as I should be cause Dacen's folks have a surprise for us" Juliet says while sassily crossing her arms. "Oh right, I forgot about that" Dacen lightly hits his head then starts walking. "Shall we go?" The twins nod and follow him. Bobby smiled as he looks at Dacen. Juliet looks at her brother confused. Something definitely happened, I won't ask now, but I will later.

Once the three teens were back in the main hall they found Gus and Spectra had joined the group. Mira and Ace then look over at Danny. "Ready for our gift?" Mira asks the brun-blueette whom nods excitedly. Ace smirks "You are so Dan's kid" "Tell us something something we don't know" Shun says as Dan smirks and rolls his eyes. "Ok so what's my surprise?" Danny smiles at Mira. "We're taking you and your friends out to explore new regions of New Vestroia"

Danny's mismatched eyes widened as sparkles of over excitement fill them. "Really?" Ace, Mira and Baron nod. Spectra speaks up "We're staying behind to safeguard the city" Danny looks at him. "Is there a situation in the city?" "Well there have been a few disturbances, but nothing we can't handle" Spectra says and pats Danny's head. "If you say so but if you need help you got both the Original Brawlers and the Next Gen Brawlers." Both Spectra and Gus nod.

Spectra and Dan exchange a look, which Shawn catches. Their hiding something. He thinks to himself and how he'd ask Dan about it later. Mira then leads the group over to a similar vehicle to what was headquarters to the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance long ago. Danny smiled as she walked around admiring everything as her friends checked out other parts of the vehicle.

Danny was in the front by herself, she was bout to head back when.

Hello Danny~

She froze. . . .it was the voice from her nightmares. Danny looked around not seeing anyone. So she calmed down. "Relax, you're stressing yourself out, you are hearing things" Danny opened her eyes then when she looked back at her reflection she saw standing behind her was the woman in her nightmares. The teenage girl tense then glared as she turned around to face her.

Only to find she wasn't there. "What?" Well aren't you amusing? I'm not physically there dear. "Yeah I can see that, what do you want?" Danny glares at her as she turns back at their reflections. The same request as last time. Join me. "And as I told you last time, ain't gonna happen." Hmph, you are so much like your father. Danny was taken aback at this. "You know my father? How?" All in due time my dear, I'll see you tonight.

The blue skinned woman then disappears from the reflection as Danny is left alone with her thoughts. How does dad know that woman? She let out a long deep breath as the woman's last words echo in her head. Guess I'm in for another nightmare tonight. I wish I knew what was wrong with me. Maybe dad has a clue. Danny decides to talk to Dan about this but is a little too lost in thought as when she turns around she bumps into someone.

"Hey Firefly, done staring into space?" Shawn chuckles as he looks at her. Danny sighs then smiles at him. "Yeah I am, but can you stop sneaking up on me Ninja Boy?" "Hm, let me think about it. . . .Nope~" The two laugh then go to kiss each other but are stopped by someone clearing their throat. The couple look over and see Bobby. "Um Mira sent me, she said dinner was ready" He then walked off. Shawn sighs then looks back at Danny. "Guess we'll have to share that kiss another time" "I suppose so" Danny pouts. Her boyfriend chuckles then kisses her cheek before walking off. She blushes and smiles. How am I lucky enough to get him for a boyfriend~? Danny thinks to herself before following him.

The rest of the evening was filled with joy and laughter. Mira and the other older Vestals told stories of the Resistance, Ace taking every chance to embarrass Dan. Danny smiled and laughed, her conversation with the nightmare woman fading away until everyone was sent to their rooms. I'll find another time to talk to dad. She thinks as she gets ready for bed.

Danny lays down and quickly falls asleep. And just as promised, the blue skinned lady was there to greet her. The brun-blueette glares at her. "Same old song and dance as before? I say no and you torture me?" Danny states and receives a laugh from the masked woman.

It doesn't have to be that way Danny, if you'd just join me you'd have no more headaches, along with the power to protect everyone you love. The teen scoffs. "Yeah right, how can that work when I'm pretty sure I need to protect them from you." Well aren't you a smart girl? I guess I will have to torture you again, but not now. I need to think of something more proper for next time. Bye Danny.

She stared in confusion then when she blinked Danny found herself in a black void. What was the point of her talking to me then? The female teen then closed her eyes again as she took a deep breath before letting it out. When she opened her eyes she found herself in a vaguely familiar place. Gundalian Castle Echoed in her mind.

This is the eighth time I've been here. The first time I've had full control though. Danny thinks before wandering around the hallways. I've never been here, so why does my mind keep bringing me here? Her thoughts were then interrupted. "Is that humming?" Danny then starts running towards the sound.

The brun-blueette finds a hidden door to a small room. The humming was definitely coming from here. . . .but there isn't anybody here. Or so she thought. "Hello there" Danny jumped at the sudden voice. She turned around and saw someone in the shadows, clearly female. But Danny couldn't make out who it was cause it was so dark. "Who's there?" She asks. And is answered with "Come closer would you? I can't see you and your voice sounds so quiet"

Danny was hesitant but slowly walked towards her. Some light hit the new lady, especially on her light purple reptilian eyes. "Who are you?" Danny asks again as she made eye contact with the woman. "A friend" she says before laughing as her eyes glowed bright yellow. Suddenly Danny felt weak and light headed. "W. . .wh. . . .wha. . ?" Danny then collapsed and fell on the ground as she heard laughter.

The teen inhaled quickly as she shot up in her bed. She gently pants as she tries to remember the second half of her dream. Why do I only remember it when I'm asleep? Danny goes to lay down but then hears a knock at her door. She gets up to check it. Expecting her dad or Shawn. But was greeted by.

"Hello Danny"

It was nightmare lady.

Danny jumped backed surprised. "How are you here now?!" The lady laughs. "I have my ways, you can't hide from me. We're connected." "No we aren't! Just leave me alone!" "I'm afraid I can't, not until you join me." She holds out her hand to the teen whom swats it away. "Heck no! I'm tired of saying this! I'm not joining you! And you and I are not connected." Danny glares as the woman lightly laughs. "You are so naive, soon you will know the truth" She starts to approach Danny who tries to move. But finds she can't.

Danny shouts in protest. And just as the lady is about to touch Danny. She wakes up for real.

"Danny!" the teen hears someone whisper yell. She blinks the sleep from her eyes and sees her father. "Dad?" Dan nods. "I was heading back to my room when I heard you grunting and talking in your sleep, I wanted to see if you were ok" Danny smiles. "Thanks dad" "No problem kiddo, but remember our deal?" She nods and starts explaining her nightmare to him.

Dan seemed to pale a little at the mention of the gold light but let her continue. "And that's it, but what could she mean by 'we're connected'?" Danny finished with a question. Dan took a deep breath before letting it out and facing her. "Danny, I think it's time I told you something."

Sorry this took so long, got in a creative rut, but I hope you guys enjoyed chapter five of this story. ^^))


	7. Ch6: Stories of the past to the Future

((Disclaimer: I don't own any of the canon characters or places from Bakugan Battle Brawlers, also I listen to music while writing so if some lyrics or songs slip in, I don't own those either, hope you enjoy my story ^^))

Danny looks at her dad with conceren. " _What does he mean? What does he need to tell me?"_ Dan takes a deep breath then lets it out as he look at his daughter. ""You know how your mom and I told you the story of how we had you when you were young?" Danny nods. "Well, there was something we didn't tell you" "What?" She asks concerned. "What is it?" "Your mother was ill when she was about to give birth to you, I was afraid to lose either of you, so I went to Neathia seeking the help of Fabia" "Why? How could she help?" "Well Neathians have advanced technology" "So does New Vestroia" "Yes but not as much as Neathia, especially for healing, but it would take bringing Runo to Neathia, and with being so sick she couldn't easily be moved. Then she went into labor, I was thinking I was either going to lose Runo or you. That's when the Sacred Orb spoke to me, the first time in years." "The what? Oh wait, you mean the Sacred Orb that connected you and Mag Mel?" Dan nods "Yeah, it told me it could save Runo and you, but it'd come at a price" "Sounds unfair, why couldn't it just save us?" "I'm not sure. But I just agreed and hurried home just in time to see Runo alive and holding you. But then the Sacred Orb said, transfer made. I haven't heard the voice since." "Transfer?" Again Dan nods. "That and your nightmares gave me an idea, that you are now bounded with the Sacred Orb, along with someone I thought was long gone"

"Who dad?" Danny asked "Someone I thought was long dead, Ka-" A knock is heard at the door. "Danny? Have you seen your dad? Also its morning, and Mira wants to show you something" Shawn asks from the other side of the door. Danny and her dad look at each other, their conversation would have to wait. "Um yeah he's in here" She answers as Dan gets up and leaves the room. Shawn pokes his head in the room. "Mind if I come in?" He asks then Danny motions with her hand for him to come in. Shawn walks over and sits in front of his girlfriend. "Hey, did you have another nightmare?" She nods then he places a hand on her shoulder. "Do you wanna talk about it?" She shakes her head. "I'm sorry" Shawn smiles and hugs her. "Its fine, I won't force you" Danny smiles and hugs back. The two hold each other as they smile.

Shawn then moves his head to look at her, Danny lightly blushes as she looks back at him. The two then lean in closer to each other. Their lips met as they gently kissed. They shared their happy moment that got interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Danny and Shawn broke the kiss and looked over at her door. "Sorry to interrupt, but everyone is waiting for you two outside" The two teen quickly apologize. Shawn leaves to go to his room and Mira closes Danny's young brun-blueette smiles to herself forgetting her nightmares and focuses on having a good day.

She then joins the others outside. Danny walks up to her Aunt Mira. "So um, what's here?" Mira turns and looks at her. "You're about to find out" Danny looks confused then looks forward seeing a small grassy field surrounded by small mounds of rock with holes on top. "Are those . . . ?" She began to ask until her Uncle Ace shushed her. Danny sighs as she starts to get impatient, a trait that everyone says she got from both parents. Then just as she goes to ask something the mounds explode with water. The teens watch in amazement then they run into the water. It was surprisingly cool, but not cold. Very unlike the ones on Earth.

This is what they did most of the day, checking out cool sights on the planet. Soon the day drew to a close. The group decided to eat outside that night. As Mira and Baron teased Dan by telling Danny about the time when they were teens and teased him about Runo. The teen had heard the story before but she could never miss a chance to tease her dad.

Dacen looks up at the night sky as he sits on the rock. "There's a lot more stars here huh?" A voice interrupts his thoughts. The alien teen quickly turns to see his team leader. "Sorry if I spooked you Dacy" She laughs a bit as he rolls his eyes. "No, no, it's alright. And yes, there is a lot more stars to be seen here than on Earth." Danny nods then hops onto the rock next to him. "Yeah. . . ." She pats her hands on her legs as she pursed her lips outwards. "Sooooo, um Jules said she might've seen you and her brother do something yesterday" As the brunblueette says this Dacen starts to blush. "And I was wondering if you could fill me in on your side of the story if you want to" Danny looks over at him, giving a kind smile.

Dacen smiles back, then looks away to think. He had always stayed mostly honest with the group. But feelings were difficult for him. "I appreciate it Danny, but I'm not sure what to say at the moment. So for now, I'll say this. Juliet didn't see anything aside from a hug, because a hug is all that happened." Danny nods and pats his shoulder. "Alright, and when or if you'll feel ready to say more, just remember you're a part of a team that's a family" He nods then she hops off the rock and walks back over to the rest of the group.

Everyone then slowly heads to their beds. Shawn walked Danny to her room as they playfully teased each other. Her calling him her 'Ninja Knight' and him acting as such. Once at her door they bow to each other then laugh. "Night, my ninja knight~" "Sleep well my firefly princess~" Shawn then leans into kiss her, Danny closes her eyes as their lips meet. The two share a happy kiss. She slowly pulls away then opens her door. He smiles as they silently say good night again. Shawn then leaves to his room as Danny closes her door behind her.

She smiles happily then looks over at her bed, where she wasn't surprised to see her dad. They promised to meet up back here to finish their conversation from this morning.

Danny walks over and sits next to him. "Hey dad. . . so. . . .who-" "Do you remember the stories I told you about the war against-" "Neathia and Gundalia, yeah why?" They interrupted each other then Dan continues. "Well just like how I never told you the story of your birth, I never told you the story of the time your Uncle Jake almost killed me then saved me. All because I made a stupid choice."

Danny raises an eyebrow as her mother would say he makes plenty of stupid choices. "The team went to Gundalia to rescue Jake with Dragonoid Colossus help. We split up, Fabia and Ren went with Nurzak and Mason to save other Gundalias who could help. While Shun, Marucho and I went to find Jake. . . but something went wrong. We got attacked but we expected that, and got inside the castle ok. Guards started chasing us. I was running faster than the others and a wall closed behind me. Separating us, but I didn't notice right away. I then tried to find them, with no luck." "Ok so where's the stupid choice in this dad?" "I'm getting there. I ended up getting myself lost at another dead end when a door opened up. I jumped through before it closed again and fought against Barodius. Afterwards he asked what I wanted and of course I said I wanted Jake back. He then teleported Jake to where we fought. But Jake was still under her control. Jake knocked me out and threw me and Drago in a cell as I came back to. The cell kept Drago in ball form, so we were completely trapped, that and touching the bars would electrocute you."

Dan continues to tell the story as Danny wondered who 'her' was. "And being the teen I was I kept shouting to be released. Which of course didn't do much. Then" Danny's dad then got visibly angry. "She showed up and started taunting me. That Kazarina" The brunblueette then felt a horrible chill down her spine as her head started to pound. "I looked in her eyes and she casted a spell forcing me to sleep. Then-" He then notices her grabbing her head and her eyes having a faint purple glow. "Danny?!" Dan tried to grab her but she pushes him away as she starts mumbling to herself.

At first Dan couldn't hear what she was saying then she shouts. "NO!" She grabs her head again then starts to fall to the ground. He jumped over and catches his daughter in his arms. Everyone runs to her room and Shawn, getting there first opens the door. They all see Dan holding an unconscious Danny in his arms. His crying as he definitely knew what his little girl was going through now. But there was nothing he could do to help her as she has another nightmare.

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I got writer's block on this but got inspired for other stories, but I plan to try and add new chapters on here seeing as the block is hopefully gone now. Also it makes my heart and creative spirit happy to see people like this story. And hope you guys try to stay with it til the end. ^^))


End file.
